It Started At The Jungle
by Hollylyn
Summary: Stiles is 16 when he meets Derek, he's 16 when he leaves his world behind for a new and exciting relationship. *better summary and title coming soon*
1. Chapter 1

All mistakes are my own. Do not own Teen Wolf or Characters. Go to end of chapter if you want to see warnings. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

pStiles really needs this, it's the end of finals week, almost summer break, and he needs to just let go. Unfortunately none of his friends wanted in on his plan to sneak into Beacon Hills only gay club, so he's going solo tonight. Maybe he'll get hit on, get a little drunk if he's lucky, and go home not knowing the meaning of stress, so that's what he planned anyway. But the night had other ideas he guesses, because he's in some stranger's car, heading to this stranger's house, and will more than likely end up in this stranger's bed. Let's back up just a bit, and try and figure out how he ended up here exactly.

He successfully snuck into the club no thanks to his loser friends(who were too scared to get caught to join him), he was casually standing by the bar hoping someone would be interested enough to buy him a drink. And well Stiles doesn't necessarily find himself that attractive, but he has this look that certain gay guys love, not really tall, kind of skinny, and young, twinkish is what his friends call it. It didn't take that long for him to catch someone's eye, he was expecting at least a semi attractive meat head of a man, but this guy looked like a Greek god. "I haven't seen you around here before, or town really for that matter, did you just move here, I'm Derek by the way?" said Adonis "No I usually just keep to myself, don't really go out much, the name's Stiles." Stiles sort of yelled over the music. "Well looks like we're celebrating you finally coming out...of the house that is that deserves a drink, how about a blow job?" Stiles choked on nothing "Woah way to be straight forward." Derek gave Stiles a huge smile "It's a drink, the jungle is famous for it, but who knows maybe later actual blow jobs will be on the table."

This guy was something else, he'd been speaking directly in Stiles ear for most of their conversation and Stiles does not want to talk about the boner he has right now. Derek went farther down the bar to flag down the bar tender and get their drinks. He comes back with two extra large shot glasses. "Just how drunk are you trying to get me Derek?" Stiles asks. "How drunk do I need to get you sweetheart?" Derek counters. One blow job turns into 3 and Stiles is done, he's right on the edge of drunk, he still has some control over himself, and he doesn't want to push it.

Derek drags him out to the dance floor and the more they dance, the harder he can feel Derek getting, this is supposed to be a fun stress relieving night so fuck it. "Do you want to get out of here?" Stiles sort of slurs "My places isn't to far from here." Derek whispers in his ear. And that's how he ended up in a stranger's car, on his way to a stranger's house and will more than likely end up in this stranger's bed. Pulling up to Derek's house is a shock for Stiles, he knew Derek had to be doing okay financially judging by his awesome Camero, but this guy lived in a mansion, like a real life mansion. As soon as the door shuts behind them, Derek is lifting him up and carrying him up the stairs, and Stiles really hopes he's not a serial killer./p

* * *

Underage: Derek is 27, Stiles is 16. Daddy Kink and BDSM.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay new chapter! Once again don't own! My apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

Okay so Stiles was nervous he thought this would be easy, get a little drunk, find a hot yet not creepy stranger, and lose his virginity. Bam done and done, but now Derek is half naked and Stiles only has his boxers on and he's not sure if he can do this anymore. He likes Derek and he wants to have sex with Derek, but something is telling him this isn't the right way to go about it. Derek sensing Stiles' nervousness stops taking off his pants to ask what's wrong.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine we can keep going" Stiles squeaks out. "Stiles you're not fine and I really don't like having to ask twice" and the tone of voice he was using really shouldn't be hot, but it is. "I just, well I mean-" Stiles tries to get out, but Derek cuts him off "If you don't want to do this anymore Stiles it's fine, you don't owe me anything." Stiles decides it's time to explain, because he can't just leave he likes Derek and maybe if he explained Derek would still want something to do with him afterwards...maybe.

He sits up on the bed while Derek buttons his pants back up, leaving his belt buckle open and god that's so hot, but now is not the time. "Okay look, I went to Jungle to uhm, because I was tired of being a virgin" Derek gave a extremely judgmental eyebrow raise, "look not judgement okay, anyway that's why I went and that's why I came home with you, because I thought it would be that easy, just find a hot interesting guy and get it over with, but I'm starting to think that maybe you're not supposed to lose your virginity half drunk to someone you haven't even been on one date with and I'm sorry I wasted your time, I can leave I just need to call a cab or something, because my car is still at Jungle, let me just-"

"Woah Stiles calm down, listen you're right that's not how you should lose your virginity, I'm not upset and you didn't waste my time, I like you and I want to get to know you. Hopefully take you on a date sometime soon, so here's what we are going to do, we're going to sleep and then we can talk in the morning okay?" Stiles nodded.

He didn't expect Derek to take the news so well, dealing with virgins is not something most people want to deal with, or at least that's what Stiles would guess. More importantly Derek totally said he wanted to take Stiles on a date! Stiles slid into bed, and was then manhandled onto his side so that Derek could spoon him, and of course Stiles had to be the little spoon. He liked this feeling of falling asleep with someone snuggled up to him, he liked being wanted. He made it through the virginity talk safely, which means Derek is a awesome guy, but he doesn't know how Derek is going to react to his age.

When Stiles wakes up he's not sure where he is at first, but after a 45 second freak out he remembers most of last night. He's in bed alone so he gets up and sort of stumbles into the living room like people with a hangover do. Where he smells food, delicious food that makes him want to throw up and eat it all, all at the same time. "Morning sunshine" Derek chuckles, "you doing alright there?" "Hangover" was all Stiles could mutter out. "Sit, eat, and then we needed to talk" Derek said in a serious voice Stiles was pretty sure he did not like. He obeyed, trying to eat slowly to avoid this talk he was sure he did not want to have, but eventually there was no food left on his plate.

"Your phone kept going off early this morning, I tried to wake you, but you seemed pretty dead to the world. I decided to check it, I mean it went off a lot it could have been an emergency, it was a text from your dad, something about curfew being at 11 pm, not 11 am." Derek just sat there eyebrows raised silently asking Stiles to explain. "Okay, well yes I live with my father still, many people do, it's not weird or anything." "Stiles how old are you? And do not lie to me." And okay he wasn't getting out of this one, well here goes nothing "I'm 16" he sighed, "I'm really sorry Derek I didn't mean for you to even know, I didn't think you'd want anything other than a one night stand" he stutters out.

Now Derek was pacing around the room looking ready to kill someone and Stiles just wishes he would say something, anything really. He just wants to be able to make this right, he wants Derek and he knows that Derek wont want him anymore. He just met him he shouldn't feel as upset as he does, he decides it's better if he just leaves, but before he can make it to the bedroom Derek decides to speak. "What the hell were you thinking Stiles, you're a minor, what if something happened to you, what if we had sex and your dad found out about it. I'm 27 stiles, I'm eleven years older then you and this is so illegal, whether you were looking for a one night stand or a relationship the fact that you are 16 is information that you divulge to the other person involved. And now you have me sitting here thinking of ways I could make a relationship with a 16 year old work, I want you Stiles, I've never wanted anyone else as badly as I want you and now I don't know if that can even happen." As bad as it is all Stiles took from that was that Derek was interested. "We can make this work Derek, I wouldn't tell anyone I want this to work, we can do this" Stiles says, hopeful.

"I need to think this over Stiles, so here's what we are going to do, we're going to get dressed, exchange numbers, I'm going to take you to your car, and you're going to give me a few days to think about this, understand?" Stiles nodded dumbly. Derek didn't talk the rest of the time and now here they were in The Jungle parking lot and Stiles didn't really want to get out of the car. "Can I have a kiss?" he asks "I mean you totally might decide after a few days that you aren't interested in anything with me and I may never see you again, one kiss isn't too much to ask for is it?" Derek grabbed his chin and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now get out" he commanded.

* * *

Please review need all the criticism I can get(:


End file.
